Tired of Being the Third Wheel
by FangirlAlways
Summary: Riku is tired of being the third wheel now that Sora and Kairi are dating. Then Riku meets one very special girl who may be able to help solve his problem. The summary kinda sucks but the story is great; I promise. :D Rated M for lemon in later chapters. Riku x OC
1. The Third Wheel

AN: This is my first fanfic so please enjoy. Feel free to review and give feedback.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Characters in this story, except for Katara.

* * *

Tired of Being the Third Wheel

Chapter 1: The Third Wheel

It was Saturday night and Riku was sitting in his house bored. Suddenly his cell phone rang. It was Sora. "Hey Riku!" Sora sounded cheerful. "Hey Sora." Riku hadn't seen nor heard from Sora in a couple of days. "Kairi and I were going to go see a movie tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us." Sora asked. "Hmmm… I guess." Riku replied. It's not like he had anything else to do tonight. "Also we were wondering if you could pick us up, and drive us to the movie theater." So that's why they wanted him to come along. Because he could drive and Sora couldn't. Tsk… typical. "Fine whatever." Riku said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "Thanks Riku! See you at 7:30." Riku hung up. He was getting tired of being the third wheel. Sora and Kairi had started dating a couple of months after him and Sora had returned to the island. Now him and Sora barely hung out anymore. But he supposed it couldn't be helped. Riku stood up and went upstairs to his room to get ready.

Riku was done getting ready and walked downstairs. He was wearing black converse shoes, white pants, and a white unbuttoned short sleeve button up shirt with a black tank top underneath. He made sure he had his wallet and his license, grabbed his car keys and left.

Riku pulled up to Sora's house and honked the horn. Sora and Kairi both came out of his house. She had already been there because she only lived two doors down from Sora. "Hey Riku!" Sora said as he hopped in the passenger seat and Kairi got in the back. "Hi Riku, how are you?" Kairi asked. "I'm good, Kairi." Riku said with a smile as he looked at her through the mirror. "Why don't you let the top down?" Sora asked as Riku pulled off. "You do it." Riku said trying to focus on driving. Being a new driver, Riku was still very careful about how he drove and didn't want to do anything other than focus on the road. Sora pushed a button and the top to the white convertible came down. The warm night air felt good against their faces.

When they got to the theater the 8 o'clock show was just about to start. Sora and Kairi had picked the movie. It was called Midnight Kisses. After only twenty minutes into the movie, Riku was ready to hurl. It was a romance movie; actually it was pretty much a chick flick. By the time Sora and Kairi started making out, Riku was ready to leave. He got up and walked out of the theater. Sora and Kairi didn't even notice he'd left. Riku opened the door and walked out into the hall. He stood and watched the people at the entrance getting their popcorn and candy. He noticed there were a lot of couples walking around, holding hands. He sighed. It was times like this when he wished he had a girlfriend. He unfortunately just hadn't met the right girl yet.

He looked behind him as a girl walked out of the theater he was just in. She was talking to herself. "I can't believe they dragged me to such a stupid movie!" She stopped and looked at Riku, who was standing just a few feet in front of her. Riku stared at her, positive he was looking at an angel. She had long black hair that almost came to her waist. She was short and had tan skin and beautiful hazel eyes. She had a small beauty mark at the bottom corner of her left eye. She was in one word '_perfection_'. "Umm…Hi there." The girl said. "Hello." Riku replied, barely able to talk. The girl had on black Nike's, baggie black cargo pants, and a sexy dark purple belly shirt. Her style was tomboyish yet sexy.

She walked up to him and smiled. "So you couldn't take much more of that crap either huh?" She asked "Yeah, I was ready to throw up." Riku replied. The pretty girl laughed. "So what's your name?" She asked him. "Riku. What about you?" He smiled at her. "My name's Katara." She smiled back at him. They stared silently into each other's eyes for a few moments before Katara finally broke the silence. "They have an arcade in this theater too. You wanna go play some games?" Riku nodded and followed her to the game room.

They played air hockey, ski-ball, and a couple of racing games. Before they knew it, the movie was over and they heard their friends calling them. "Man, time sure does fly." Katara said still giggling from beating Riku at the racing game. "Yeah, I had fun." Riku said laughing a little bit too. They walked out into the theater's lobby. Sora, Kairi, and Katara's friends came running over to them. "There you are!" Sora said. "We were looking everywhere for you, Katara!" Alex, one of Katara's friends, said.

"Here I come." Katara said to her friends. They walked over to the exit and waited for her while they talked about the movie. Riku gave Sora that '_Give me a second' _look and him and Kairi headed toward the exit too. "So could I get your number, if that's okay?" Katara asked blushing a bit. "Sure." He told her and smiled. They exchanged numbers and headed toward the exit. They all walked out together and Katara waved. "Bye Riku, call me!" Katara said as her and her friends headed to the opposite side of the parking lot. Riku waved back at her.

As Riku, Sora, and Kairi all got in the car, Sora had a mischievous look on his face. Riku glanced at him and flinched. "What?" Riku stared at him. "Since when do you give out your number so carelessly?" Sora asked. "She's worth my time." Riku replied with a smirk. "Oh so it's just another fling?" Sora asked. Riku thought for a moment. "Actually no it isn't. I really want to get to know this girl." Riku looked at Sora and smiled. Sora could see Riku was beaming with newfound joy. "Well I'm happy for you." Sora said, knowing it was about time his best friend found someone he truly cared for.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! More chapters to come. :)


	2. Getting Better Acquainted

Chapter 2: Getting Better Acquainted

Riku and Katara had been going out on dates every Saturday night for the last six months and Riku realized he really enjoyed her company. She was so different from the girls at his school. She cared more about who he was on the inside than how he looked on the outside and he truly loved her for that. It was a week before Valentine's Day and he decided that (if it was okay with her) they go all the way on that night. In the last six months they had come very close to doing it on numerous occasions. But he had always pulled away; not wanting to ruin the sweet and innocent relationship they had going. Now he decided not to make her wait any longer. He wanted her, more than he had ever wanted anything else.

The good news was Riku's parents were going away for the weekend to have some alone time. So him and Katara would have the whole house to themselves. In his own way, Riku was a bit nervous though. The few girls he had decided to have relations with; he had always considered it as just sex. But he wanted to make love to Katara. He would have to muster all the passion he could to make the night perfect. He wanted it to be like a fantasy for her. A night she would never forget.

Valentine's Day was Friday and Riku's parents wouldn't be home until Sunday. Yes, this was going to be a fun long weekend. As the school week slowly but finally passed, Riku had everything ready for Friday night. Friday afternoon at lunch time, Riku walked outside to call Katara. "Hello!" Katara sounded cheerful. "Hey baby, Happy Valentine's Day." Riku said. "Oh hi RiRi!" Riku smiled at the cute little nickname she had given him. "Holy crap! I totally forgot it was Valentine's Day!" She sounded a bit uneasy. "By the sound of your voice, I'm guessing you didn't get me a gift." He teased her. "See what had happened was…" Katara began. "Never mind, it's cool. But I have a special surprise for you." Riku smiled to himself as he heard Katara squeal a little. "Omg, what is it!?" Katara was gushing with excitement. "Come over my house tonight to find out." Riku said in the sexiest voice he could muster. Katara blushed at the sound of his voice. "Okay, what time?" She said shyly. "About 9 o'clock." Riku replied. "Alright I'll see you then. Love you!" Katara said happily. "Love you too." Riku said and hung up. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Sorry I know this chapter was short but the next one will be much longer, and there will be lemon!


End file.
